St Marie Academy
by Fluffish
Summary: Amano, Kashino, Hanabusa, and Andou's children have enrolled in St. Marie Academy! 3 crazy patissieres are already a handful, but another will just make it worse...
1. Student Applications

I'm sorry, I'm not accepting any more applications. I'm also a bit stumped for the next chappie D:

Student Application

Name-

Gender-

Appearance-

D.O.B-(Date Of Birth)

Star Sign-

Personality-

Family-

Weekend Clothes-

Hobbies-

Sweets Spirit-

What it Wears-

It's Appearance-

It's Specialty-

What it carries-(Spoon,fork,honeycomb,etc.)

Option-(What your OCs think of my characters)

**My Characters**

Name-Minami Ichigo

Gender-Girl

Appearance-Has waist length sky blue hair and silver eyes.

D.O.B-December 31st,1990

Star Sign-Sagitarius

Personality-A chatterbox full of nonsense, Minami is one lively girl to be around. She is very talkative and hates to lose. When she loses, she can become violent and whack people with a cooking tool or eats her way out of her sadness. She gets angry if someone makes a sweet the wrong is talented at baking, painting, and singing. She works at Salon De Marie.

Family-

Older sister-Akemi Ichigo

Mom-Amano Ichigo

Dad-Kashino Makoto

Older Brother-Yu Ichigo

Younger Brother-Jin Ichigo

Younger sister-Kila Ichigo

Neice-Kana Ichigo

Nephew-Jun Ichigo

Weekend Clothes-Blue short sleeve jacket,black converse Hi-Tops,and black denim jeans.

Hobbies-Painting,Working at Salon De Marie,baking,and singing.

Sweets Spirit-Maple

What it Wears-Brown maid dress and a frilled brown headband.

It's Appearance-Maple has caramel colored knee length hair and amber eyes.

It's Specialty-Maple and other kinds of syrups.

It's Personality-Maple is usually gentle at times but,like Minami,can get violent and whack people with her honeycomb if she loses or if someone eats one of her sweets that she was going to eat.

What it carries-Honeycomb

Name-Satoshi Satsuki

Gender-Male

Appearance-He has short black hair and violet eyes.

D.O.B-April 30th,1990

Star Sign-Taurus

Personality- He wanted to become a pattiseire ever since he tasted his father's rose cake and his mother's mont blanc cake. He is very lively and is very talented at making roll cakes and his eyes always sparkle when he eats a delicious sweet. He spends most of his allowance on sweets.

Family-

Mom-Koshiro Miya

Dad-Andou Satsuki

Weekend Clothes-Green T-shirt, black jeans, and blue converse.

Hobbies-Eating(Mostly),baking, and sleeping.

Sweets Spirit-Pecan

What it Wears-Light Brown Suit

It's Appearance-Short blond hair and green eyes.

It's Specialty-Pecans and various other nuts.

What it carries-Fork

Name-Reika Sennosuke

Gender-Female

Appearance-She has shoulder length purple hair and sky blue eyes.

D.O.B-April 25th,1990

Star Sign-Taurus

Personality- She is very quiet and gentle and she loves tea. She likes climbing trees and eating Minami's sweets. She loves to win and hates bullies and bragging. She drinks tea so much that Satoshi calls her "Teapot".The only thing holding Satoshi from calling Reika "Teapot" all the time is when Reika threatens him with a frying her personality,she hates pink and wearing dresses.

Family-

Older Brother-Daiki Sennosuke

Younger Brother-Yuto Sennosuke

Mom-Yamagishi Remon

Dad-Andou Sennosuke

Weekend Clothes-Black T-shirt, White skirt, and brown sheepskin boots.

Sweets Spirit-Nutmeg

What it wears-Light Brown maid dress

Its appearance-Nutmeg has a light brown pony tail and blue eyes.

Specialty-Nutmeg and other spices

What it carries-Spoon

Name-Ai Satsuki

Gender-Female

Appearance-Ai has golden shoulder length hair and green eyes.

D.O.B.-March 15th,1990

Star Sign-Pisces

Personality-She usually sleeps and always falls asleep when she has nothing to do. Ai is very athletic and loves works with Minami in Salon De Marie. Ai positively hates bullying so much that she will hit anyone who bullies someone with a frying pan. Ai is very convincing and usually pranks people when shes not cooking and has absolutely no sense of direction.

Family-

Dad-Andou Satsuki

Mom-Koshiro Miya

Brother-Satoshi Satsuki

Weekend Clothes-Blue skirt,black strappy heels,and blue button sweater.

Hobbies-Gardening,sleeping

Sweets Spirit-Frosti

What it Wears-A cream colored maid dress and filled head band with pearl stud earrings.

It's Appearance-Frosti has silver eyes and cream colored braids.

It's Specialty-Frosting

What it carries-A frosting bag

Review this Chapter

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Prolouge

Amano, Kashiro, Andou, and Hanabusa, our wonderful patisseires, graduated from Academy and became successful patisseires. They later got married and had wonderful children.

After Amano finished studying abroad in Paris, she married Kashino after they graduated and opened a shop in London. They have three daughters, two sons, and two grandchildren.

Minami Ichigo-A chatterbox full of nonsense, Minami is one lively girl to be around. She is very talkative and hates to lose. When she loses, she can become violent and whack people with a cooking tool or eats her way out of her sadness. She gets angry if someone makes a sweet the wrong is talented at baking, painting, and singing. She works at Salon De Marie.

Kila Ichigo-Minami's younger sister. She is very gentle and shy, but despite her personality, she like horror movies and is afraid of butterflies and hates pink. She wishes to become an artist.

Akemi Ichigo-Minami's older sister. A successful doctor, she married her elementary school crush and has one daughter.

Yu Ichigo-Minami's older brother. Yu is a successful restaurant manager and was rated number one in October's Food & Wine magazine. He married his co-worker and has one son.

Jin Ichigo-Minami's younger brother. He loves rock music and wishes to become a rock star when he grows up. He practices playing his drums everyday.

After the Grand Prix, Koshiro accepted the fact that Kashiro liked Amano and started falling for Hanabusa. They got married a while after they graduated. They have one son.

Satoshi Satsuki-He wanted to become a pattiseire ever since he tasted his father's rose cake and his mother's mont blanc cake. He is very lively and is very talented at making roll cakes and his eyes always sparkle when he eats a delicious sweet. He spends most of his allowance on sweets.

Andou and Yamagishi got married almost immediately after they graduated since they were so in love. They have two sons and one daughter.

Reika Sennosuke-She is very quiet and gentle and she loves tea. She likes climbing trees and eating Minami's sweets. She loves to win and hates bullies and bragging. She drinks tea so much that Satoshi calls her "Teapot".

Daiki Sennosuke- Reika's older brother. He is a successful patisserie and usually comes home to visit his mom and dad.

Yuto Sennosuke- Reika's younger brother. He is very quiet, but can be very lively if he eats too much cake. He loves ice cream.


	3. The New Guy

I do not own Yumeiro Patisserie.

Chapter 1

The car made a loud slamming sound as Satoshi slammed it shut.

He was tall for his age, hovering around the five foot three mark.

His mom tried to fix his short black hair for his first day, but he still deliberately messed it up.

He didn't need his mom to keep babying him, but today was the day he was finally able to go to Academy.

His sister, Ai, was already here because she was older.

Satoshi always knew that Ai was good at planning surprise attacks, so he cautiously looked around as he pushed the creaky iron gate open.

He THOUGHT the coast was clear, so he stepped in.

But as he entered the school, he was greeted by a chorus of banging frying pans.

This was certainly not his plan of a welcome party.

"Owww! What was that for?" he yelled.

Satoshi looked up and saw three girls, all about the same age.

"It's good to see you again, little brother."

His sister, Ai, was looking over him with a smirk on her face.

Satoshi saw her with her friend Minami, and her roommate Reika.

"Welcome to Academy."Minami said.

"Wooowwww, you were right Ai, he does have a big head!"

Satoshi blushed and thought, "I am gonna KILL Ai!"

"I'll leave you on your own to find the class and dormitories. Adios, little bro!"

Before he had time to say anything, they ran away.

"Damn you, Ai…"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

As Satoshi wandered around campus, he bumped into someone.

He flinched and fell on his backside.

"Ouch."

"First the frying pans, now this?" he thought.

"Sorry. You must be the new student, huh?"

Satoshi had bumped into a boy with long dark hair and silvery-blue eyes.

"My name is Sowari Masato. I'm going to be your roommate."

Sowari offered a hand to help him up.

"Thanks… could you show me to the dormitories?"

"You read my mind!"

Sowari nearly talked Satoshi's ears off when he leaded him to the dormitories, but Satoshi thanked his stars that it wasn't very far.

He gave him some good information though.

Satoshi learned that the middle school division called his sister and her friends the "Sweets Princesses". Ai specialized in candy sculptures, Minami specialized in making French-related sweets, and Reika specialized in traditional sweets.

"Gosh, is it that late already? You're going to have to take yourself to the class, Satoshi. I'm on ingredient duty. Just take a left down the hall, go straight at the intersection…."

Sowari filled his head with a jumble of directions, so Satoshi was right on time for the class since he went earlier.

"Hey look, isn't that one of the Sweets Princesses' brothers?"

He had to deal with the constant muttering when he speed walked around the hallways.

He finally reached the room, but he was so tired, he could only hear what group he was in.

"Satoshi, you will be in group A."

Satoshi looked over at where the teacher was pointing, and surprise surprise!

He saw his sister and her friends looking at him.

Satoshi unwillingly walked over to the table glancing at his sister for any sign of attack.

"All right, today we will review on how to make Manju. Begin!"


	4. Surprise!

Satoshi started freaking out while everyone was scrambling around for the supplies.

He tried to copy what his sister was doing, but his manju still didn't come out right.

The bean paste tasted bitterer than it should be, he put in too much bean paste and made it ooze out, and he steamed them WAAAAAYYYY too long.

When the teacher came by their table, he compared his manju to Minami's and it looked terrible!

He knew that he would get an F on this assignment.

When they were let out of class, Ai sighed.

"You need to study up Satoshi!" she said while stacking books on his head.

"If you don't do good, it reduces the overall grade of the ENTIRE group. So don't fail again."

Ai gave him a light tap on the head with her frying pan.

Satoshi sulked for the rest of the day with his head down, and not because Ai had stacked so many books.

Reika was thinking of how to cheer him up when Minami and Ai suddenly exclaimed that they had to go.

Reika suddenly remembered that Minami and Ai had to go to Salon De Marie for their shift.

While Ai and Minami were running off, Minami shouted to take Satoshi to Salon De Marie to cheer him up.

Satoshi perked up a little bit when he heard this.

While running off, Ai stopped Minami.

"Why did you say that? You know that Reika has absolutely no sense of direction. We had to guide her to the bathroom on her first day!"

Minami blushed and sweatdropped.

"Oops."

Meanwhile, Reika and Satoshi were walking around the school campus.

"Uhhh…. Are you sure you know where you're going Reika?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes. I think….."

She muttered the last part to herself.

When they rounded the corner of a building, they saw a window and decided to look through it.

When they looked through, they saw a rather tall girl with long, curly blonde hair.

Her green eyes glistened, and Reika immediately pulled Satoshi down.

"That's Camelia Charlotte! She's famous around here, being the neice of Henrie Lucas."

Satoshi suddenly turned pale.

"Reika, you've led us into the HIGH SCHOOL division!"

They both quickly hurried out and somehow miraculously made it to Salon De Marie.

When they went in, Reika pointed to a table and told Satoshi to sit there.

Satosji politely refused because there was already a girl with beach blone hair and sparkling blue eyes sitting there, bur Reika pulled him there anyway.

"Hi Clara. This is Ai's brother, Satoshi. Satoshi, meet Clara Star. She has known Minami's dad for a long time."

Clara politely held out a hand to shake.

"Such a pleasure to meet you."

Satoshi took her hand and shook it.

"You too, she said."

A waiter handed them three menus.

"Honestly, I expected to get here later. But Satoshi miraculously got us here earlier," Reika said.

Clara laughed and Satoshi blushed.

"Oh yeah," Reika exclaimed.

"Minami and Ai work here. Order this first," she said pointing to a picture labeled, Sunburst Parfait.

I ordered it, and it was a parfait with a sun on top made out of lemon and orange slices with a cherry in the middle.

Inside, there were layers of cream and caramel sauce with chunks of pineapple.

Satoshi took a big scoop with his spoon and ate it.

When I tasted it, it felt like the whole sun was bursting forth in my mouth.

The citrus flavor complimented each other perfectly, and it was perfectly delicious.

Satoshi was so into eating it that he ate it in 7 bites and 2 slurps.

"This is awesome! I want more!" Satoshi shouted.

By the time Satoshi had finished eating everything, it was almost time for another session of class.

Reika had to go early because she was on ingredient duty, but Satoshi thought it was just to get away from him since he called her "Teapot" for drinking SO much tea.

On his way to the classroom, Satoshi saw a large statue that looked like a fairy in the middle of a courtyard.

Satoshi squinted and saw a little speck in the distance.

As it got closer, he could make out a small figure with wings carrying a fork.

It landed at the base statue and waved its hand in the air.

"Hello! I'm Pecan!"


	5. Sweets Spirits

**OH MAI GAWD, I HAVEN'T BEEN HERE IN SUCH A LONG TIME! SO MUCH DUST! *SCREAM* I didn't actually think I would get this many reviews….so I'm deciding to go on with this fanfic. ONWARD!**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Satoshi looked at the flying creature in front of his face and yelled.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Satoshi started flailing his arms around, attempting to hit it.

"Ah! Hey, STOP!"

Satoshi stopped flailing his arms around and froze.

Pecan smoothed out the sleeves of his shirt. "Satoshi, do you know the legend of the sweets spirits?"

Satoshi paused and thought for a moment. "Sweets spirits….oh yeah! I remember Ai telling me about them in a letter one time. I think that the legend goes like this: In the academy, there are beings called sweets spirits. Students that see the sweets spirits will have their dreams and wishes come true."

Pecan nodded. "Correct. And I," Pecan paused and landed on Satoshi's shoulder. "Am your sweets spirit."

Satoshi gazed at Pecan with wide eyes for a while until he checked his watch. "Oh god, I'm late for class!" He dashed off to the cooking room. "Oh, I'm late I'm late I'm late I'm late I'm LATE!"

Pecan had a hard time keeping up with Satoshi, but they arrived just before sensei came in.

"Quick, hide in here!"

Pecan scrambled into Satoshi's pocket but still peeked out.

"Hello class. Today,"

The teacher kept on speaking but Satoshi was distracted by Minami, Reika, and Ai. They had sweets spirits on their shoulders and Satoshi freaked out for a moment but then regained himself before the teacher could notice.

"…You may begin now."

Satoshi freaked out once more because he didn't listen but figured out what to do by watching Ai.

Pecan poked his head out of Satoshi's pocket. "Can I come out now?"

Minami's sweets spirit saw Pecan out of the corner of her eye and flew over to him.

"Pecan! What are you doing in there?"

A sweets spirit with knee length caramel colored hair was speaking to Pecan.

"Oh, hello Maple!"

Satoshi freaked out. "AGH!"

He caught the attention of Ai and Reika but Minami was too focused to be distracted.

"Wait, you can see Maple Satoshi?"

Satoshi nodded and Pecan flew out of his pocket. "You're here too Nutmeg?"

Ai and Reika's sweets spirits flew off their shoulders and came closer to Pecan.

"Yeah, and Frosti is Ai's sweets spirit!"

The teacher started coming around to check on the group's work and Satoshi thought quick when he came to their group. He held Pecan like a doll and smiled to hide his nervousness when the teacher came by. "Um, sensei, these are toys!" He looked at Satoshi curiously and just walked to the next group.

"Wait…..what?"

Minami sighed as she looked up from her work. "Satoshi, anyone that doesn't have a sweets spirit can't see a sweets spirit. So you don't need to hide Pecan. Now, we need to get back to work on our cakes."

Everyone nodded in agreement and went back to work.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Well done! Everyone's cakes are great! Now, switch your cakes and see how they taste."

Satoshi switched with Ai and took out a small piece of her chocolate cake. _"Hmph, it'll probably be bitter like her." _Satoshi took a bit and his eyes widened with surprise. _"T-t-the cake is rich and moist, and the cream filling inside is sweet, but it's not too sweet and it has a wonderful aroma…"_

Ai took a bite of Satoshi's cake. "Hmm, not TOO bad little brother. It won't lower our grade that much."

Satoshi had anger welling up inside him but he resisted it.

"Okay class, in three days we will have a practical cake test in which you will have to make a type of chocolate cake. You are dismissed!"

Everyone started walking out of the cooking room. Satoshi spotted Clara and another girl talking and walking together, but it was their sweets spirits that caught his attention. "Hey Clara!"

Clara saw Satoshi and waved. "Hello, Satoshi. Have you met Rosa yet?" The girl beside Clara gave a tiny wave.

"No, I haven't yet."

"Well then, this is Rosa Leblanc. She's very shy."

Rosa gave Satoshi another little wave then noticed Pecan. "Oh…..you have a sweets spirit too?"

Satoshi nodded. "Yes, this is Pecan."

Rosa's sweets spirit flew closer to Pecan. "That's Cream.."

Cream had blonde hair and blue eyes that glistened in the sun.

Clara gestured to her sweets spirit, which looked like Clara with the same beach blone hair. "This is-"

"Hi Icing!" Frosti waved from Ai's shoulder and Icing waved back.

"Well, we need to go now and plan for the test. Nice meeting you!"

They went their separate ways and Satoshi started planning his cake in his mind as they walked off.

%%%%%%%%%%

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! This chapter after such a long time! But I'm pretty sure it doesn't make up for the time…..^^' I appreciate reviews that point out my flaws. PEACE! -Fluffish**


	6. Cake Baking

Thanks for waiting for this chappie….I'm so sorry that you waited so long! For those of you who are waiting for your ocs to show up, I start from the first review and slowly ascend. The oc shows up shortly in the first chapter, then in the next chapter it shows up again with the next oc, and so on and so on. I WAS planning to update this chapter a few weeks ago, but then I had a project and unfortunately, I couldn't get to this.

%%%%%%

"I still don't get why I have to go with you."

Minami sighed and pushed Reika toward Ai.

"You explain to her, please?"

Reika sweatdropped and sighed.

"Ai, Satoshi-" Reika motioned to him, who was walking with them to the kitchen, "Is your brother. He needs help with his cake for the cake test."

Satoshi needed to work on planning his cake for the test and had snuck out of his dorm, careful not to wake Sowari, and had met Reika, Ai, and Minami on the way to the kitchen.

Ai scoffed. "Well, I don't need to wake up for that! He can just have Pecan help him, and we would be sleeping right now."

Reika sighed and looked at Satoshi for some help.

"Hey, she's always that stubborn when it comes to sleeping."

Reika slumped down and Minami took out a bag of daifuku from her pocket and started eating it.

Satoshi's eye lit up and he snatched the bag from her. "Hey, you didn't tell us that you had daifuku!"

Minami yawned. "Ai and Reika always know that I have to carry a bag of SOMETHING to eat around."

"Mom and dad stopped letting me take around my bag of sweets…" Satoshi grumbled as they opened the door to the kitchen.

The door made a loud creaking sound and Frosti's head popped out of Ai's pocket.

"Hey, quiet down! I need to sleep!"

Maple flew out from Minami's jacket and Nutmeg clutched the rim of Reika's sleeve, apparently woken up.

"You've had a lot more sleep than you need Frosti. How do you even stay asleep with all the noise Pecan makes when he snores?"

Pecan's snoring stopped abruptly and he flew up to Maple's face. "Me? What about you? You sound like the air conditioner when you sleep!"

The spirits' bickering kept going on and on and Nutmeg was still hanging on to Reika.

"Help?"

Reika took Nutmeg and put her on her shoulder.

"Honestly guys, stop arguing! You'll wake the whole school up!"

Satoshi stretched and stifled a yawn. "But the whole school doesn't have sweets spirits."

Reika puffed her cheeks and Minami cut in to the matter at hand.

"Satoshi, what kind of cake are you making anyway?"

Satoshi smiled really big and announced proudly, "I have no idea!"

Ai fell down to the ground and started snoring.

Minami facepalmed and sighed. "Oh my, Ai has fallen asleep again."

Reika gave an exasperated sigh. "Minami, we're trying to figure out what cake Satoshi is going to make. Frosti, do you know what we can use to wake Ai up and _keep_ her up?"

Frosti stopped arguing with the other spirits for a second and thought. "Well coffee might work….but hot chocolate might work better."

Satoshi had been absentmindedly looking at the bundt cake tins and dropped one, making a clanging sound that rebounded across the room. "That's it! I'll make a coffee bundt cake with a chocolate crème anglaise glaze!"

Ai snorted and opened her eyes a crack. "Coffee?"

Minami smiled. "That's nice, instead of just having a regular glaze."

Reika clapped her hands. "Yay! Satoshi has his cake and Ai is awake!"

Ai stood up and dusted herself off. "Well, now that Satoshi has his cake I'm going to go to work on my cake and possibly go to sleep. I'm sure you guys can help him with whatever thingamajig he's doing."

There was a clatter of metal pots and pans at the corner of the room.

"Oh..I'm sorry, did I interrupt you?"

The girl walking with Clara, Rosa, had accidentally dropped the pots and pans she was holding.

Reika started to pick up the pots and handed them to her.

"It's okay; we weren't discussing anything really important."

"I was about to leave anyway, so you guys can have the whole kitchen-"

The door slammed open and everyone cringed.

"We're using the kitchen!"

A girl with violet hair had slammed open the door, and she was standing with another girl with blonde hair and big boobs, attempting to flirt with the guy standing next to her, blushing and averting his blue eyes from her. There was another guy with light brown hair standing at the back and started to flirt from afar when he saw Minami, which was a particularly bad idea since she was close to the kitchen utensils.

Ai sighed and slammed her head against the wall. "If anyone is going to make any problems, DO IT QUIETLY AND DON'T DISTURB MY SLEEP!"

Ai retreated back to her chair and Reika sweatdropped. "Why can't we just share the kitchen?"

The boy quietly said that he agreed with Reika, but the princess-like girl ignored it.

"Fine. We get the side closest to the ingredients, though." She took a few quick strides to the other side of the room and began to prepare to bake.

The other girl took her place. "My name is Asakura Corin, she's Hasegawa Reina, he's Odagiri Ren," Corin said, batteing her eyelashes when she said Ren's name, "And that guy's Haruto."

Haru winked at Minami and she threw the whisk at him with the aim of an archer. "Don't ever do that again. Or I might be next to the knife block."

Minami had hit Haru in the forehead and at this point he looked very scared.

Satoshi blinked and made a mental note never to make Minami angry.

Reika sighed and slumped down. "Now then, shall we get to the coffee cake?"

Everyone was shuffling around, getting their cakes prepared without talking. Nutmeg, Pecan, Maple, and Frosti had gone flew out and while Satoshi, Reika, and Minami made their cakes. Rosa, somehow, had managed to sneak away from the kitchen without letting anyone know.

Maple yawned and started munching on a cookie she took out from her pocket.

"What the fudge? Why do you keep insisting on eating these cookies Maple? You're gonna get fat or something!" Frosti looked at Maple disapprovingly.

Pecan sweatdropped as the two started to argue about Maple's fatness. "What's wrong with them?" Pecan was apparently asking Nutmeg but she was already asleep.

Maple was raising her honeycomb, getting ready to whack Frosti on the head with it, but she suddenly stopped when four shadows showed up on the wall. "Kyaa! What's that!"

Nutmeg woke up and Frosti and Maple hid behind Pecan, sweating crazily.

The shadows got bigger and bigger until….

"Ha ha ha ha! You guys should see the look on your faces!"

Four sweets spirits walked out in front of Pecan, the sweets spirit with long, black hair and eyes as red as cherries was laughing.

"Oh gawd, you guys were scared out of your minds!"

Another sweets spirit with a violet maid dress looked at the other disapprovingly. "Licorice, it's not polite to laugh at other spirits!"

Licorice pouted. "Well, it WAS really funny Tea!"

The platinum-blonde spirit slumped against Tea and started to softly snore, apparently asleep.

Another spirit with reddish-orange hair flew over to Pecan and politely bowed. "I'm so sorry for scaring you guys like that…"

Nutmeg smiled. "Ish okay."

Maple sighed and whacked Frosti on the head with her honeycomb.

"Ow! What the heck?" Frosti rubbed the red spot on her head.

"Well, I didn't get to hit you on the head until now."

Meanwhile, Satoshi had finished baking his coffee bundt cake. Corin and the others had already left and finished their baking, but they left their mess for them to clean up.

"It's done~"

Minami, Satoshi, Ai, and Reika had surrounded the aromatic, perfectly formed cake. "Let's try it!"

Minami started cutting the cake….with a bread knife.

Satoshi's jaw dropped. "What the fudge Minami?"

Minami looked at him blankly. "It was the closest knife available. Besides, at least it cuts."

Satoshi watched in horror as the knife cut through his beautiful cake.

Minami had successfully cut the cake into four pieces, but the edges were jagged due to the bread knife.

Ai chewed the cake thoughtfully. "This would be nice….if you gave it to someone who loved bitter sweets. The crème anglaise isn't sweet enough to balance out the bitterness of the coffee."

Minami chewed. "You're right…I would put it in nicer words, but Ai hit it spot on."

Satoshi sighed and Reika patted him on the back. "Well, back to the drawing board."

Ai pushed the door open and yawned. "You never had a drawing board in the first place!"


End file.
